1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a speed limit violation control system and a speed limit violation control method, which use a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-149256 discloses a device for measuring an absolute speed of a running vehicle that runs adjacent to an own vehicle. This device includes: a own vehicle speed measurement unit; and an imaging unit that calculates a relative speed between the own vehicle and such a running vehicle by performing image processing on a plurality of images obtained by imaging the running vehicle at different points of time. In this way, the absolute speed of the running vehicle can be measured.